Black Sheep
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: It all began with a simple wish; to live in a world where Voldemort never existed. Then a girl appears offering to grant him that wish, but after he lives through it he must decide which reality he wants. An easy decision until he wakes up next to Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Guess who got a brain baby during work two nights ago that led her to come rushing back to the old computer. That's right Lord Yunie. I have been rereading all the Harry Potter books and it hit me. A simple thought that led me down the rabbit hole to a world filled with happy yaoi and smut-smut. What was this thought you ask? It was simply this, what would the world have been like without Voldemort. It started small and then exploded in my head.

Those who know me from our two to three-year long adventure with My December you will be pleased to know that I have returned with determination to try and overcome my writer's block and create a new riveting adventure for you all. You will also be pleased to know that this story will not be as much of an emotional roller-coaster as My December was, but of course someone will die. Sad but it's needed for my story to work out. And so we begin anew with a notebook and some paper towels I used to start writing the first chapter. Now to try and remember how to set this up.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, nothing I say. Because if I did Ginny would be nowhere in sight and the happy boy on boy smut-smut would take over every chapter. .

Plot: It all began with a simple wish; to live in a world where Voldemort never existed. Then a girl appears offering to grant him that wish, but after he lives through it he must decide which reality he wants. An easy discussion until he wakes up next to none other than Draco Malfoy. Now the two must relive their years in Hogwarts with no memories of the other world. Which reality will they choose in the end?

LEMONS, maybe M-preg later not sure, yaoi, threesomes, incest, and whatever I decide to add later.

Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

The sun shone brightly, the sky a crystal blue, the birds sang in the distance, and the flowers surrounding the house began to bloom. Sitting there on the porch of the old house sat a man. Not an average man mind you, his eyes sparkled green, his unruly hair sat untamed upon his head, his smile hid Be Careful What You Wish For

The sun shone brightly, the sky a crystal blue, the birds sang in the distance, and the flowers surrounding the house began to bloom. Sitting there on the porch of the old house sat a man. Not an average man mind you, his eyes shone green, his unruly hair sat untamed upon his head, his smile hid years of pain and regret that lurked within his face, but the most non average thing about him was the unusual scar upon his forehead. In the shape of a lightning bolt stood the reminder of all that had been lost so that he could achieve this peace.

"Harry, are you out there?" The little red headed woman called out. Harry turned to his wife and smiled.

"Yes Ginny." She came out and scoffed.

"Daydreaming again?" Harry nodded slowly and returned his gaze back to the open yard.

"Just thinking about everything, it's getting closer to that time of the year after all." Harry sighed as Ginny put her hand on his shoulder.

"That was years ago. It's ok to forget sometimes you know." She pursed her lips together in an agitated expression. "You always get so depressed and it gets kind of boring watching you get all nostalgic every year." She kissed his cheek and walked back inside the house. Harry made no motion to move into the house. His eyes remained close as he thought of all the people who had lost someone special during the war. Some days Harry felt like he was reliving the build up to the final battle, but when he'd open his eyes everything was still the same.

Harry felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes as he thought of those that had been lost in those hard times, wishing always that things could have been different. He blinked them away quickly. He looked around at his life, he had a loving wife, a family, children, but somewhere deep inside of him he felt hollow.

After Voldmort fell Harry had thought the feeling would vanish, and it did for a while. Now though his own children had begun Hogwarts and the memories seemed to come more frequently. Harry just felt as if he should have tried harder; then maybe some of the people who had died would still be with them. 'If only Voldemort had never been around', Harry thought. "How I wish I could see a world like that." He got up and walked into the house slowly.

Ginny sat at the long table waiting for Harry to come inside; her hands were crossed in front of her as she chewed on her lip nervously. "Harry, we have to talk." Harry looked up at her.

"Bout what?" He knew, it was the same every year. She was going to go on about how he should stop living in the past.

"You know what. You do this every year, and I put up with it like a good little wife, but it's time to move on. I have." Her face seemed to darken as her memory slide to thoughts of her older brother and the twin that had never quiet gotten over his death. It was the same speech she gave to him every year, but it never made Harry feel any better. The thoughts of what the world would have been like if Voldemort had never been around had never seemed to haunt her as they did him. A thought crossed his mind as he looked at his wife. If Voldemort had never been around would he still be married?

"Ginny, if I wasn't famous do you think we would have still gotten together?" She laughed at his question and shook her head slowly.

"Of course, silly. You're you. That silly scar wouldn't have made a difference." She stood and walked closer to him. "Want to see what you do to me?" She ran her hands down his chest, down to his pants. Harry let her, but he still felt numb. He knew how it would go. She'd try and seduce him, he'd give in and they would fall asleep about a house later.

Harry woke with a start. He sat up slowly as to not disturb Ginny's sleep. A sound came up from down stairs. Harry grabbed a pair of pants and his wand, his heart racing with the same uneasiness that had plagued him in school. He felt like he was walking the halls of Hogwarts again trouble waiting for him around every corner. All he was missing now was Malfoy's smirk as he went into unknown danger. The hair on the back of his neck stood high as another sound came from the dining room. Harry came around the corner wand held high, but there was no one there.

His pulse began to slow as Harry felt deflated the excitement passing. He turned to go back up the stairs and then the sound came from behind him. It was a laugh that sounded closer to bells tinkling than a voice. He turned back around quickly his wand raised once more. "Show yourself. I'm not afraid to use this." He threatened to the darkness,

"Oh put it down with you before you wake up the girl." Came a soft voice from one of the chairs in the darkness. "I'm not here to hurt you." It said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered as he lowered his wand slowly.

"You have a wish that I'm here to grant. You're heart's screaming even now. I can hear it crying out." Harry saw the figure shift in the darkness.

"Right, and what wish is that exactly?" Harry tried to cover up the shocked tone in his voice with one of disbelief. His pulse had begun to speed up once more.

"You want to see live in a world where Voldemort never existed. Am I wrong?" Harry could imagine the voice smiling at him as it spoke. He heart was hammering in his chest as he opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't find the words. "I can make it happen. I can make your wish come true, but you have to realize that you can't keep your memory of this reality." Harry watched the shifting shape intensely.

"How does it work, just in case I decide to believe you." He shifted from side to side, his nerves becoming more apparent.

"Simple. First we shift over to the other reality to the same moment as now; this will be your end point. Then should you decide to go through with it we send you back to the beginning. You live your life up to the exact moment where we began and then you make your choice." The voice lit a small candle. The light flickered slowly as the creature's face came into focus. Harry could see bright silver eyes glistening in the fire light. The creature had the face of a small girl, her features unnatural in the firelight. Dark emerald green hair framed the small face which was now smiling at Harry.

"What are you?" Harry stared at her in wonder. He was vaguely reminded of his encounter with veelas in his fourth year when he looked into her eyes. She held his gaze and her smiled widened.

"That's my secret. Just know that I'm not a part of your world Harry Potter. There is no other creature like me, but your wish called to me through space and time; called me here to you." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she watched him intently.

"If I agree, what'll happen to this world?" The girl eyes softened as she watched him fidget in the candle light.

"It'll remain untouched. Should you choose this world everything will remain the same. You'll wake up in your bed as if nothing ever happened, but if you choose the other reality this world not exist and vice versa." She placed a fingertip against her temple.

"What about my children? What will happen to them?" Harry felt tense. He loved his children and he wasn't comfortable with them never existing.

"They will be born. Maybe not to you, but their souls will come to this world as they are now. We cannot erase them. "She lowered her hand to the table. " Any other concerns?"

Harry thought for a moment," What about my friends? Will we still be friends there?" Harry thought he saw a flicker of what look like pity flash in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. In the other reality we've only changed one moment in time, the rest is what naturally occurred between you and you're friends. If they happen to not be your friends there you will not recall them from this world until you reached the time limit. This is your clean slate Harry. It's up to you to make it how you wish." Harry felt nervous. Here stood a chance for him to fix everything, but at what cost. 'Then again,' he thought, 'I can return here if I don't like the other reality. So there's really nothing to lose.' He looked up at the girl who nodded. "Nothing what so ever."

"I want to see it." Harry said slowly.

"Wish for it and it's yours." Harry closed his eyes.

"I wish that Lord Voldemort never existed." Harry felt tired all of a sudden. His head felt heavy as did the rest of his body. He felt as if he had not slept in days, his mind began slipping into the darkness.

The last thing he heard was the creature's voice," Sleep Harry, and when you wake up everything will be as you want." Then the sleep took him over.

Oh yeah I have more to write but I've cut it in half just to see how the first portion does. Don't' worry I've already got more written out so you won't be waiting long.


	2. Times have Changed

so I lied. I began rereading the Harry Potter series to begin the preparation for the final movie. My apologies, between a full time job and trying to stuff every detail without crying back into my head I have lack the time or will to write. Here I am though right as rain and pumped up on Deathly Hollows. Yes feel honored as I have resisted the urge to keep reading until my body collapses from exhaustion.

Chapter 2: Times have changed

"Harry!" A woman's voice called up the stairs. Harry felt the fog of sleep slipping from him, and had to resist the urge to tell Ginny to bugger off.

"Harry?" called the voice again. Harry's eyes shot open. The voice didn't belong to Ginny or any girl he knew for that matter. He sat up quickly and fumbled for his glasses. His hand grasped the bare table and Harry realized that his vision was not fogged over any longer. He blinked slowly and touched where his glasses should be, but touch the bare skin of his nose.

"I can see?" He blinked rapidly waiting for his vision to fade, but everything stay visible. He stopped blinking long enough to turn his head. He sat frozen as he realized he was not in his bedroom that he had shared with Ginny for years. This place was new, he felt new. The walls were an emerald green with little gold and silver vines stalking up and down the walls. Over in the corner sat an elaborate desk with a small phoenix carved into the back wall. Pictures littered the desk, but Harry could not tell the faces that were smiling back at him. A small moan beside him brought Harry's attention to the fact that he was not alone in the room.

An arm protruded from under the blank, with layers of fine blonde hair covering it. Harry reached out slowly to pull back the covers as the door opened. "Harry, it's late you two should have been up hours ago." Harry felt himself choke as his heart slammed into his chest.

"M..mom?" There in the doorway stood Lily Potter. Her hair still a dark red, though now it was streaked with bits of grey. Her green eyes shown out as so many other had described. She smiled and Harry felt tears sting his eyes. "It's you. You're real." Lily giggled slightly as she closed the door behind her.

"Of course silly, where else would I be?" She crossed the room and sat beside him and laid her hand over Harry's. The memories began to hit him. The voice in the kitchen, the wish for Voldemort to never have existed, everything came running back to him. His heart was racing as he looked up into the green eyes he had only ever seen in pictures. Lily put a hand on Harry's forehead.

"Are you not feeling well? I swear you two never seem to know when to go to sleep." She motioned over to Harry's unknown bedmate. Harry glanced over at the sleeping mass. He knew right away from the blonde hair that he was not married to Ginny in this world, but the only person he knew with hair that shade was.. Harry shook his head and looked back at his mother.

"Harry, you're starting to worry me. You look like you've never seen your mother before." She ran her hand through Harry's bed messed hair. Harry felt something in him snap as he pulled his mother into a hug. "Harry?" Tears began to pour from his eyes as Harry clung tighter to the woman. "Oh dear, is something wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Harry nodded his head.

"You were dead, killed before I was old enough to know you. I grew up without you. I was so alone. I was being hunted for years by an evil man, the man who killed you." Lily ran her hand down Harry's back.

"Shh Harry. I'm alive and well. There's no one after you." She pulled Harry back and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I've never left your side and I don't plan on it anytime soon. I love you, Harry." Harry smiled slightly and wiped the tears from his eyes. Lily smiled.

"Well I just came up here to wake you and Sleeping Beauty up. Remember we're going out to eat with the Malfoys today." She turned and stepped out of the door. "Don't be too much longer Harry, or we'll just leave you two here for the day." She giggled and gave Harry a small wink as she closed the door behind her. Harry waved absent mindedly until what she had said registered.

"Malfoys?" The figure next to him jerked up.

"I'm up I'm up…. Why am I naked?" Draco Malfoy sat beside him; his shoulder length hair covered his eyes as he began to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Harry looked as the man and noticed for the first time the lack of clothing. Harry's face began to glow brightly as the pieces crashed together. Draco glanced over to Harry.

"Potter, no offense you look great, but why are you in my bed?" Draco's eyes were glazed over with sleep as he spoke.

"Well apparently after making a wish that the dark lord was never around I woke up next to you." Draco nodded his head.

"Ahh, very good then." Draco laid his head back down upon the pillow and nestled deeply into the softness. Harry waited for a moment. Draco shot up from the bed.

"Wait what?" Draco looked at Harry again. He shook his head slowly. "No. No. No. She never said this would happen?"

Harry looked at the man. "Who?" Harry felt confused as no one but him was supposed to know of the change.

Draco snorted. "The little creature that appeared in my kitchen last night," Draco laughed slightly," not like you'd believe me anyway. I'm feeling sort of crazy myself. She came after I had the small daydream of what life would have been like without all the trouble of The Dark Lord. Next thing I know she offering to grant my wish. Who would have thought it would turn out to be true." He ran a hand through the full length of his hair. "When did my hair get this long anyway?" Harry shrugged.

"Had a nice sleep boys?" A voice spoke from the small desk. Harry and Draco jumped.

"You!" They exclaimed together. The girl giggled her bell like laugh.

"Yes me. I'm surprised at how well you two seem to be reacting to one another." She lifted one of the pictures from the desk and smiled softly.

"Listen. I'm not quite sure I made the wish correctly. I never said I wanted to wake up next to him." Harry said quickly. Draco gave a look that said he was thinking the same thing.

"Well I did as you wished. Voldemort is gone, never to have darkened the steps of Godric Hollow or even the steps of Hogwarts. He simply doesn't exist. How you two found yourselves in this position is all on you. We've done nothing but take out the one factor. You two did the rest." She deposited the picture back on the desk. "As I said this is where the two time lines meet up."

Draco coughed suddenly. "You can't think we're still going to go through with this knowing where we end up. You're nuts." He looked at Harry for support, but Harry was glancing down at the sheets. His mother was alive and well, waiting for him downstairs. She had hugged him, loved him in a way he had never been loved before. "Potter? Tell her we don't want this."

Harry shook his head. "She's alive…. I can't.. I can't kill her yet. Not now. Not this soon." Harry felt the tears sting again as he thought of putting her back down without ever knowing the life that he could have had.

"We can still choose afterwards. Please. I just want to know what it's like." The girl watched them as Harry plead for the chance to live a life where he too had a family that loved him. Draco looked at Harry.

"Look at us; you know what you're saying right? You're saying that you want to wake up naked, with me." Draco blushed slightly.

"It's worth it to live a life with her in the world. Just once. Then we can go back to how it was, right?" He looked to the girl as she nodded. Draco sighed and nodded.

"Fine then but you better be on bottom in this relationship or I swear I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't feel it through two more lifetimes." The girl laughed and then looked at Harry sadly.

"Harry, just remember. Sometimes things are just meant to happen, wither the catalyst that originally caused the pain is there or not. Some things we cannot change. This life will not be as hard as the last, but I fear it still will not be easy. With that warning are you ready to begin your new life?" She held out her hands for them.

"Harry?" called his mother from downstairs. Harry looked at the door then nodded slightly taking the girls hand. Draco shrugged and grabbed the other. She smiled and intertwined Harry and Draco's hands. Everything went dark and then far away Harry saw a light. He rushed towards it, faces began fading from his mind, times and pains erased and he pushed through into the light.

"Look James, It's a boy. It's Harry."

Whew now the fun part, going through Harry's life. Yay. Oh what wonders await us down the road I wonder?


End file.
